herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rosie Falta-Westmore
Rosie Westmore (previously Falta) is one of the central characters and titular protagonists of the Lifetime hit comedy drama TV show, Devious Maids. Rosie is basically the moral compass of the show, which is the most heroic thing about her as the only "devious" things that she has done is gossiping about her employers and having an affair with her former employer and current husband, Spence Westmore. This shows that she isn't really that devious or isn't really devious at all. However, the other devious thing about Rosie is that she can act all innocent when she is around her employers but is gossiping, smart and sly when she is around her friends (the shows protagonists). For that, Rosie can be considered as a Devious Hero. Throughout Devious Maids Season 1 We first see Rosie attending the funeral of her beloved friend and fellow maid, Flora Hernandez. After the funeral, she is shown walking with her friends, Carmen Luna, Zoila Diaz and Valentina Diaz and when Rosie says that they need to go to the police and tell them that they need to know the truth about Flora, her friends think that she is crazy and that they have already arrested someone. "Maybe he didn't do it-maybe Flora was killed because of what she was doing." Rosie says, which according to the show, is very true but her friends goad against it and then Rosie decides to keep it quiet. Little do they know that Marisol was secretly eavesdropping. We are shown that Rosie works for B-movie actors and spouses, Spence and Peri Westmore, who are a dysfunctional family as Peri forever belittles and bullies Spence and Spence is a nice guy, making him look weak. Rosie actually wants to bring her son, Miguel to the US so that he can live with her and he is currently living with Rosie's mother in Mexico. Peri, actually doesn't care and says that her son, Baby Tucker needs Rosie. Rosie, during her lunch break, gossips with Zoila and Carmen and Marisol joins them and it's the beginning of a beautiful friendship. That is, until Marisol mentions something about Flora and Rosie gives Marisol a clue (yet she doesn't know it), that the Powells, the couple that Flora worked for, are very strange. The 3 maids then make up an excuse to leave Marisol. Rosie is then shown phoning Miguel and as a result, she is crying after Miguel says how much he misses her. When Rosie tells Peri that Miguel's father, Rosie's late husband, Ernesto Falta is dead. He was killed by a drug cartel. However, Peri doesn't care and says that she needs to go for a facial and a manicure. Rosie tells Peri to go. Peri is preparing for an interview and when she lies, saying that when she leaves the country for a movie and takes her son with (which isn't true as Rosie always looks after him), this irritates Rosie so much that she makes up a quick devious plan for revenge and lies to Peri, saying that Tucker said his first word and that he called Rosie "mama". As a result, this embarrasses Peri and Rosie grins. In the next episode, Rosie, Zoila and Carmen join Marisol at a cafe and as a result, the four maids debate about Flora's murder and leave it as anything can be possible. When Spence fights with Peri, about a men's underwear which isn't is, he concludes that she is having an affair. Peri forces Rosie to say that it is his, which Rosie agrees to. However, it is actually to good to be true as she goes to the supermarket with Tucker but before that, she catchss Peri having sex in her bed with a co-star from her movie. Rosie then does a devious expression of disgust. As a result, she gossips about it to her friends and she tells them that she will tell Spence but the maids try to goad her against the idea, which she doesn't believe them. After telling Peri that she'll tell Spence, she has a heart-warming conversation with Spence leading her to not tell him about the affair but she still dislikes Peri. After Peri refuses to give her a loan to bring Miguel to America, Spence gives her the money and this brings joy into Rosie and she hugs Spence and as a result, Spence has an erection. Rosie tells Marisol and Zoila about it and they persuade her into pretending that Rosie has a boyfriend in which would be the gardener, who doesn't know English. She does but Spence doesn't believe her and Rosie tells an embarrassed Spence that she knows about his "turn on" and Rosie says it is okay but it reveals to Spence revealing that he loves her. As a result, Rosie seeks advice from a pastor, who encourages her to help his family. When preparing fora party between his and Peri's friends, when he overhears Peri lying behind his back, Spence realizes that Rosie makes him happy and in the private kitchen, the two kiss and as a result, they start a secret affair. Though Rosie is reluctant about the relationship, she still loves Spence. Rosie and Spence have some hardcore sex but as a result, it leads to Spence having a heart attack but he survives. This reveals that Peri actually truly loved him. When Rosie shops at a supermarket, she and Spence (who is still in the hospital) start sexting each other and Marisol bumps into her but Rosie manages to cover up the sexting. When a student of Marisol calls her by her real name, Marisol lies, but Rosie is suspicious and does some research on Marisol Suarez and then she confronts her at the Stappord's household, and Marisol reveals that she went undercover as a maid so that she can find out about Flora's murder as her son was framed. This angers Rosie an she leaves the house but the phone drops and Marisol sees the sexting messages. Marisol confronts Rosie and Rosie threatens to tell everyone Marisol's secret. However, Marisol blackmails Rosie, threatening to reveal about her infidelity is she tells anyone her secret. Rosie then keeps it a secret but Marisol regrets blackmailing Rosie. Rosie then decides to help Marisol and then she applies for the job as a maid for Adrian and Evelyn Powell. She actually becomes a mole for Marisol as she is looking for a DVD that shows Flora blackmailing Michael about her client raping her. While Rosie couldn't find it, Evelyn has grown weirdly attached to Tucker, as Tucker reminds her of her dead son. When Evelyn becomes Tucker's new "friend", she takes him for a walk, even though Adrian warns Rosie not to. However, when Rosie is mad at Evelyn for taking Tucker for a walk too long, she quits. When Marisol argues with Rosie about, Rosie reminds Marisol that she lies in order to get what she wants, no matter who it hurts and this hurts Marisol yet gives her a wake-up call. However, when Rosie goes back to become a maid, this makes Evelyn happy and sees a DVD written Flora in it in her safe and saw the first two letter of the passwords-BA. Rosie tells Marisol and Marisol tells Rosie to try Barrett, which is the password and Rosie does it while Evelyn is distracted when she is playing with Baby Tucker and Rosie successfully retrieves the DVD. Whlie Marisol is investigating the murder, Spence is discharged from hospital and him and Rosie make out but ate caught by Evelyn, who brought a toy for Baby Tucker. When Rosie goes to Evelyn to try and talk to her, Evelyn instead blackmails her, so that she can spend more time with Baby Tucker. Rosie informs Spence and while Spence wants to let Evelyn do it, Rosie doesn't let him and says that she'll be in a relationship with him if he does one last attempt to fix his marriage with Peri. The two then tell Adrian and the perverted creep agrees to persuade Evelyn into not doing it, he succeeds. However, when Rosie thanks him, he tells him that she really does owe him. At a supermarket, Adrian propositions Rosie and as a result, she tells Spence, who doesn't want to confront him, as Rosie wants him to defend her in honor. Rosie then tells Spence that she now knows why Peri disrespects him-he is a weakling. As a result, Spence then confronts Adrian and is about to punch him but the floor is wet and he slips and has a concussion. When he tells Peri this, she is proud of him (that's the first) and as a result, Rosie is sad that the two are embracing each other. In the next episode, Peri accidentally hit a man on the road with her car and didn't take him to the hospital because she "cannot afford a scandal". Rosie is then disappointed in her and Rosie takes the man to the hospital. When Peri thanks Rosie for taking him to the hospital and says that she can visit him whenever she wants to, Rosie has shown some disgust in her and the two argue in which Rosie cries and is on the verge of revealing her infidelity with Spence but she doesn't. As a result, Peri manages to get Rosie to forgive her by taking a jet to Mexico and brings her son to America. Spence proposed to Rosie but she rejected it as he must first fix his marriage and if it doesn't succeed, then she'll marry him. Rosie is happy and Spence actually wanted to consult it with immigratinn officers but Peri makes it look like he didn't want Peri to bring Miguel to America and as a result, Rosie now despises Spence, who is still trying to win Rosie back. In the season finale, Rosie and Spence have a heart-to-heart and Peri wants to call Spence and when Miguel answers, Peri can hears Rosie and Spence and as a result, Peri knows about the affair. At the hospital where Taylor Stappord is in, Marisol asks Rosie, Zoila and Carmen to meet with her and as a result, Marisol tells them the truth and Rosie tells them that she knew as well. The 3 maids agree to help Marisol to ensnare Philippe Delatour (he murdered Flora) at his and Genevieve's engagement party which is held by Adrian and Evelyn Powell. The plan is that Marisol attracts Philippe and Philippe follows her and Rosie secretly follows them and films their conversation in the room where Adrian did his disgusting little hobby and in the DVD room, Rosie is filming it. However, they failed to get a confession and Philippe is about to stab Marisol but Evelyn and the security guard arrives and escorts Marisol out of the house. As the maids are trying to figure out another plan, Philippe is poisoned and falls into the water and Adrian makes it look like a suicide. When Adrian and Evelyn tell the police about Philippe's "suicide" about killing Flora, the detectives don't believe them, but Rosie, Zoila and Carmen back-up the Powell's story, saying that they are the witnesses and they heard him say that he killed Flora Hernandez, and as a result, Marisol's mission is complete. As the four maids celebrate with Marisol's son, their celebration is short lived when Rosie is arrested by immigration officers and as a result, it was the job of a vengeful Peri who wanted to have Rosie deported. Season 2 Category:Titular Category:Anti Hero Category:Charismatic Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Female Category:Grey Zone